Everything Will Be fine
by penguino3782
Summary: A cold is just a cold, right? That's what Mickey tries to tell himself when he hears that Gallagher's sick. But, nothing has been simple since Ian was attacked and nearly died. One shot for my "Self Preservation" verse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.**

**A/N1: This is a little one shot from my "Self Preservation" verse. You don't have to read it, but this story will probably make a little more sense if you do. **

**A/N2: I'm in the path of Hurricane Sandy, so I have a lot of time to write because there isn't much else to do. I'm a little bummed because I was evacuated so I'm hoping that some Ian/ Mickey will make me feel a little better. This is a product of a lot of boredom, so I hope it's not too awful for you guys to read.**

**Everything Will be Fine**

Mickey can feel eyes burning a hole into him. He tries to ignore it and roll over towards the wall, but then he feels a sharp smack on his knee. "What the fuck! Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep."

"You need to go see your boyfriend,"

Mickey looks up and glares at his sister who is standing at the end of his bed. "Don't fucking call him that."

Mandy snickers. "What else would you call him?"

Mickey closes his eyes again and rolls back over, away from his sister. _How about the guy whose dick I like up my ass, _Mickey thinks to himself. He's sure that would shut his sister the fuck up. But, he will never say that because after nearly five months of his sister's badgering, he has still not told her which one of them bottoms. And today is not the day, he's gonna divulge that little piece of information. So, say whatever you want, but Ian is not his boyfriend. He may like cock, but calling Ian his boyfriend is way too faggy for him. He feels his sister nudge him with her foot. "Leave me the hell alone, ass face. I don't have work today, so I'm going to fucking sleep."

"You're unbelievable. You too fuck like rabbits, but you get all bitchy when someone calls him your boyfriend. And I hate to tell you this, but that's exactly what he is." Even though he can't see her he can tell by her tone that she's smiling.

"Is not."

"Is too. You eat over there at least three times a week."

"Doesn't mean shit. I'm not stupid. Fiona's a half way decent cook. Cooks a hell of a lot better than you do."

Ignoring her brother's jabs, Mandy continues. "You went to Liam's birthday party."

"The rugrat barely talks. That makes me like him the best out of all the Gallagher's."

Mandy nods her head. She knows he's full of shit.

"You went to Debs' debate thing."

Mickey's still facing his wall. Why can't his sister just shut the fuck up? "Yeah because if he found out that no one was there and that I was home sleeping, I wouldn't be getting any for awhile. You know how fucking stubborn he can be when he's pissy. He's like you when you're on the rag."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm not arguing with you anymore about this because I know he is your boyfriend, contrary to what you say."

Mickey's about to object when his sister continues, "I think you should go over there."

"Why? So that you and Lip can have the place to yourself?" Mickey asks, still facing away from his sister.

She smacks him hard again on the knee. "No asshole! Lip is at his place watching Liam and Ian."

"Why the fuck does Ian need a fucking baby-sitter?"

"Because he's sick," Mandy responds quietly.

Mickey quickly turns to look at his sister, "what the fuck do you mean he's sick?"

Mandy bites her lip. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. He has some nasty cold. When I saw him yesterday he looked like shit."

That would explain why Ian never responded to his text last night. Mickey just thought that the redhead was still pissed at him because he went out with his brothers the night before and got high as shit and totally forgot about meeting up with Ian.

"Is it bad?" Mickey asks.

Mandy is shocked to hear genuine care in her brother's voice. "It's a cold."

And if it was anyone else, he would say whatever. Only a pussy lets some sniffles get the best of him. Take a couple of DayQuils and suck it up. But, with Ian. A cold is not just a cold. Something as innocent as a cold can turn into something worse, like pneumonia fast. He remembers what Lip said. When someone doesn't have their spleen, they're more susceptible to getting sick. And since Ian had to have his spleen removed after he was attacked by the Daniels brothers, Ian falls into this category. The ex-con saw firsthand what Ian's weakened immune system can fall victim to. He still remembers seeing Ian's fever bright eyes and watching his body convulse because his fever got so fucking high.

When Ian got out of the hospital his family has taken every precaution they can think of to prevent the redhead from getting sick. When Liam got a runny nose, Fiona would give in and let Steve rent a hotel room for a couple of days until the little rugrat got better. When Ian said something about his throat hurting, he was quarantined at home for nearly a week. Mickey thought that the Gallagher's were being fucking paranoid, but then again after almost losing Ian to a fucking infection he can't really blame them. And up until now, their hypochondriac tendencies worked.

Mickey gets up and picks a somewhat clean shirt from his floor.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asks.

"I'm going over to the Gallagher's," Mickey answers.

Mandy smirks at him. "Not your boyfriend my ass."

As he passes by her he gives her tit a hard pinch, "Fuck you, bitch."

**XXXXX**

Mickey knocks loudly on the Gallagher's back door. He's putting out his cigarette just as Lip opens the door. "Hey, Mick."

"Lip."

"He's not really up to fucking. He's just fucking laying there, so the only way you're only gonna get any is if you top," Lip says with a devilish smile.

"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey says as he gives Lip the middle finger. "And what have I told you, I will hit you. I don't give a shit if you're fucking my sister. And even your brother's sad eyes won't save you if you keep talking shit like that."

Lip grins at him as he moves to the side to let him in. Mickey starts up the stairs, but Lip stops him. "He's in the living room. It's warmer down here."

Mickey nods his head. He knows that the Gallagher's are struggling more than usual financially. Ian isn't working as much at the Kash and Grab because whenever there is a fear of him getting sick or the pain in his hand gets to be too much, he takes the day off. What's shocking is that Linda has been pretty good about it. Not only is Ian working less, but his hospital bills are huge, between two surgeries, a month long hospital stay, numerous follow up appointments, and therapy sessions his the family strapped for cash. Lip is still doing whatever he does to bring in money, Fiona's working at every possible minute, and Debs has been having many "fundraisers for a worthwhile cause", but the family is still feeling the hit and are making every possible concession t cut corners, and apparently keeping the house at a chilly temperature is one of them. Why can't Fiona just fucking let Jimmy pay everything off like he said he wanted too numerous times? But, no. The fucking Gallagher's are too proud for that.

As a result Mickey rubs his hands together to try and put some warmth back into his chilled hands.

"Here, see if you could get him to drink some of this. He's not getting enough liquids," Lip says as he hands the older boy a cp of juice.

"I'm not a fucking nursemaid, Gallagher." Mickey bites back.

"No, but you're here so you might as well make yourself useful."

Mickey rolls his eyes as he takes the cup of juice, and makes his way into the living room. He can hear Ian's congestion as soon as he walks into the room, he turns to the older Gallagher, "Should he even be here? Should he be in the hospital?"

Lip shakes his head. "Vee checked him out. She said that it's a bad cold. As long as he coughs the shit up and rests, he should be fine. We were able to get some shit from Lenny."

Mickey nods his head. Lenny is the neighborhood "pharmacist." No one really knows what he does for a living, all people know is that he has access to pharmaceuticals. So when someone has bronchitis or someone's brat has an ear infection, Lenny is the person you go to. So getting something for Ian's cold from Lenny would be the normal thing to do….before. Before Ian's landed stay at the hospital thanks to his stupid fucking father, and before Ian's immune system went to shit. How can the Gallagher's be so stupid about this? But he's not a Gallagher, and he doesn't know how much a say he has with this shit.

"And Jimmy said that if he doesn't get better by tomorrow, he's going to take his ass to the doctor. No objections." Lip continues.

Mickey can't help but think _Thank god for pretty boy. At least it seems like he knows what the fuck is going on. _The ex-con really doesn't understand why the Gallagher's are too damn proud to take the money and shit Jimmy gives them. If he had his say he would have jumped at the opportunity to have the car thief pay of Ian's hospital bills, and allow him to take Ian to a doctor when the pain got to be too bad in his hand. Where they live when someone gives you an inch, you take a mile. Didn't the Gallagher's know this? Or maybe he just wants Ian to get better and not feel like a burden to his family. But, with his position in Ian's life, whatever it is, he feels like he doesn't have the right to say anything.

A loud barking cough brings the ex-con's attention back to the person lying on the couch. He hears Liam laughing at the odd noise, laughing at someone's misery. God, he needs to get this kid away from Carl or they're gonna have two sociopaths on their hands.

"What you laughing at brat?" Mickey asks as he walks into the living room.

And that only causes the toddler to laugh even more as he rises to his feet and makes his way over to Mickey. The older boy looks down to see the kid with his hands up, giving the universal 'up' gesture. Mickey lets out a small sigh, what has he turned into? Playing nursemaid to Ian. Holding his sticky, baby brother.

Mickey bends down and picks the kid up. It feels so natural now. It didn't just a couple of months ago. Up until Ian got home from the hospital the ex-con hardly knew a thing about his baby brother. They always fucked at his house, the Kash and Grab, and other isolated places. They almost never did it at firecrotch's house because there are always so many people around. But, when Ian got out of the hospital and the whole family knew about the two of them, Mickey began to spend a lot more time at Ian's place. Which meant by default he spent a lot more time with all the Gallagher's, minus Frank because he only shows up when a check is coming. So, he got to spend time with his younger siblings. He has always gotten along pretty well with Debs, and Carl still freaks him the hell out for obvious reasons,

But, the littlest Gallagher always kinda scared him. He knows that people would find it amusing that the neighborhood thug was afraid of a toddler, but he was. When they all would be sitting at the table eating, he would catch the toddler looking at him. It was like his tiny brain knew that his older brother was too good for him. Ian said that he just stares when he sees someone new, and that Mickey was acting like a pussy. But, he couldn't shake the feeling. He tried to stay as far away from the kid as possible.

But then one day the he was over at the Gallagher's, just him, Ian, and the kid. The rest were out doing whatever they do. Ian was having a rough day, his hand was killing him. That happens sometimes when the weather is about to change drastically, and because he was staying home he was on Liam duty. Because firecrotch wasn't up to doing anything the three of them watched a crappy movie. The brat was staring at him the whole time. When Ian got up to do something, the kid moved from his position on the couch and into Mickey's lap. The ex-con was taken aback, and tried to get the kid off. But, every time he got the kid off his lap, the kid would hop back up. Mickey then realized that it was a losing battle, and much like Ian he wouldn't be able to shake the kid. At least the rugrat doesn't ramble on as much as his older siblings.

"Aggh! What the fuck, rugrat." Mickey says as he's slapped by a sticky hand on the cheek.

The kid isn't even fazed, he just laughs. God now all the Gallagher's think he's a fucking pussy. The scene makes the redhead burst out laughing, but then it turns into a long, burst of coughing.

"Easy there, firecrotch. I' haven't gotten any in a couple of days, I can't have you dying on me." Mickey says as he takes a seat on the edge of the couch, putting the toddler back on the floor.

Ian moves his feet to give the ex-con some sitting room. "I knew you cared, Mick."

"Fuck off. Here drink this. Getting dehydrated is a sure fire way to land your ass back in the hospital," Mickey says as hands Ian the glass of juice. "And I've spend more time in the hospital in the last six months than I did the last sixteen years."

Mickey takes a good long look at Ian. He looks like complete shit. His skin is a pasty white, and dark smudges are under his eyes. Even though he's huddled under three blankets, his thin frame still shakes. Mickey's mind flashes back to when Ian was in the hospital and the staples in his wrist got infected. When Ian went into convulsions because of the high fever. When they doctors didn't know if he was going to make it, and if he did what damage was done.

As if the redhead can read Mickey's mind, Ian rolls his eyes as he takes the glass with his left hand, his good hand. "I'll be fine, Mickey."

"Oh good, you're here."

Mickey looks up to see Debs coming down the stairs.

"He won't take the cough syrup that we got from Lenny," Deb explains.

Even with his eyes on Gallagher's kid sister, he can see the redhead glaring at her. But, she doesn't pay it any mind. Mickey can't help but smirk. That's why he likes the female Gallagher. She says what comes to her mind, even if it pisses some people off.

"It's the stuff that has codeine in it. He won't take it because it'll knock him out. Even though that's exactly what his body needs. He hasn't been sleeping for shit. But, someone still refuses to take it." Deb gives her brother a look as she passes the couch.

She then stops, leans into Mickey and whispers. "Talk to him. You're the only one he listens to when he gets like this."

The ex-con nods his head and the girl takes that as a yes, and pats him gratefully on the shoulder as she goes into the kitchen.

"Don't start with me," Ian says in a breathy whisper that turns into a croak.

Normally a breathy Ian would have gotten Mickey hard on the spot. But not today, not when the breathless words are a result of a raging cold.

"I wouldn't have to if you took the damn medicine," Mickey bites back. "I know that you- " He stops for a second when he feels tiny hands on his pant leg. The little brat is probably trying to save his older brother from the ass chewing he's about to get. But, Mickey's on a roll. He picks up the toddler and places him on his lap as he continues. "Hate taking stuff that knocks you out. But, if you can't sleep on your own, you need to. Your body needs rest."

Ian gives him the sad eyes, and for a second Mickey's frustration with the redhead's stubbornness diminishes. He knows why Ian hates taking stuff that knocks him off his ass. There's a reason why he primarily sticks to weed and booze. He saw firsthand what harder drugs can do. He bared witness to his parents deserting the family to get high, leaving the kids to fend for themselves, forcing them to take on far more responsibility that any child should have to.

Ian hasn't come out and told Mickey this. But, the ex-con knows. He may not be a fucking genius like Lip, and he didn't graduate from high school, but he knows how to read people. He notices how whenever he gets some blow from his brother and offered some to Ian, the redhead always comes up with an excuse as to why he couldn't take it, such as 'I'm tired' or 'I have to go home and watch Liam and Carl.'

And Mickey knows it was the same fear of turning into his mother and father that stopped Ian from taking his pain meds when he needs them. With the damage done to his hand, Ian has a permanent prescription of pain pills, but since he first got the prescription about six months ago, he has refilled it only five times because he's so damn reluctant to take a damn pill. On quite a few occasions the ex-con had to bribe the redhead with sexual favors just to get him to take a fucking pill because he's a whiny little bitch when he's in pain.

"I'll be-" Ian starts to say when he's cut off when he starts coughing harshly.

"Bullshit." Mickey retorts. "Take the damn medicine."

Ian attempts a stare down Mickey, but that quickly ends when he starts a long, loud bout of coughing.

When he catches his breath, Mickey says to him."Nice try there, firecrotch. It might have actually worked if you weren't hacking up a lung."

Ian rolls his eyes and in a low croak he mumbles, "Fuck you, Mick."

"I will if you take the damn cough medicine." Mickey says in a hush tone as he tries to maneuver away from Liam, whose trying to put a sticky finger in the ex-con's ear. He knows that Lip and Debbie are probably in ear shot, and he doesn't want the two of them to hear him promising their brother sexual favors in return for taking fucking cough syrup. He'll never hear the end of it.

Ian looks at him with raised eyebrows. Mickey almost never tops. He always like being the bottom and Ian always was top. It just the way they worked. But if it will get Ian to take the damn medicine, then he'll do it.

"Now?" Ian asks.

Mickey's eyes get huge. "Fuck no. Not now. I'm not fucking a corpse. I've seen dead people with more color than you do. When you're feeling better, I'll top. No questions asked."

Ian smiles. "Okay then. I'll take the shot." He leans over the table and picks up the small cup that has a sticky, goup like substance in it. Debbie probably put it there when she tried in vain to get him to take it earlier. He stares at it for a second.

"I'm not gonna fuck you if you're just going to stare at it." Mickey exclaims.

In one fell swoop, Ian leans his head back and swallows the vile substance and in a breathy whisper asks. "Happy now?"

"Getting there. I would be happ- what the fuck, brat." Mickey says as he is lightly slapped in the mouth by Liam. "All you Gallagher's stick together, don't you?'

Liam gurgles.

"At least you know enough to keep your mouth shut when you should," Mickey says as he looks at Ian's younger brother. "I don't know if I'm gonna still like you when you start talking."

"You like…Debs….and she…..talks." Ian says slowly.

Mickey turns back to the redhead. He can see that Ian is trying hard to keep his eyes open. The stuff is already hitting him hard, then again Gallagher has always been a lightweight.

"Yeah, but she makes me jello. And I don't think the rugrat is capable yet of boiling water." Mickey responds.

"Yeah….okay, Mick. That's…. why you….picked her….up from school….when Tammy Paulski was giving…her shit." Ian says as a dopey drugged smile appears on his face.

"I already told you, I was walking that way when school got out and since I was there I was gonna ask her to make me jello."

Ian goes to roll his eyes and after he does, they close and he begins to snore lightly.

"Even after all this time hanging out with me, you're still a fucking lightweight. Unbelievable."

Liam laughs and Mickey turns to the toddler. "I'm gonna have to start you off young, that way you won't be as much as a lightweight as your fucking brother."

Liam laughs again and pats both sides of Mickey's face with his chubby, sticky fingers.

"You Gallagher's are way too easy to please." Mickey says.

He looks back to see that Ian is sleeping soundly, the cough medicine taking full effect. He notices the redhead shiver in his sleep, and Mickey looks around to see that no one is watching before he leans over to pull the blanket back up to Ian's shoulders. And for a few seconds he places his hand over Ian's heart, feeling the steady beating. He almost lost Ian once already to a fucking infection, he needs to make sure that the redhead isn't going anywhere. Satisfied with the strong heart beat, that the redhead isn't going anywhere, he removes his hand and knowing that there's nothing else he can do, Mickey stands up to leave.

As he enters the kitchen, Lip asks "Is he asleep?"

Mickey nods his head as he hands Liam over to Debs.

"Thank God." Debs says. "If he didn't fall asleep soon, we were going to roofy his apple juice."

"How did you do it?"Lip asks. When he sees the smirk on Mickey's face he says, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Probably not." Mickey says as he makes his way to the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Debs asks.

Mickey doesn't say anything, he just nods his head out the door. The girl doesn't seem fazed for this is the norm. Mickey has never been big on words.

"Okay, Mickey. See you later." Debbie says as she waves him goodbye.

"Later, Mickey." Lip calls out.

Mickey gives his customary middle finger salute as he exits the Gallagher's. He'll be back later when Ian is feeling better and they can fuck like mad to make up for the lack of sex over the last couple of days. And it's that thought that brings a huge smile to Mickey's face as he exits the Gallagher's house.

**I hope you guys liked it. Like I said my power got knocked out because of Hurricane Sandy, so I had a lot of time to write. I have come up with some great one-shots for this universe. Some ideas include; Thanksgiving, the first time Ian and Mickey watched Liam (as mentioned in this story), and Mickey picking Debs up from school to scare away her bully (also mentioned in this story). **


End file.
